parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blue's Big Musical Movie (AlexBrattenRockz Style) Part 7
'Transcript' *Steve: Okay, This is It, This is My Chance, To Find A Clue. *(Song Starts) *Steve: I'm Gonna Find The Third Clue, I'm Gonna Find The Third Clue... *Oswald: Hi, Steve. *Weenie: (Barks) *Henry: Have You Found The Clue Yet? *Steve: No, I'm Still Looking, I'm Still Looking for The Third Clue, I Wonder... *Pablo: Hi, Steve. *Tyrone: What's The Third Clue? *Linny: Yeah, Have You Found It Yet? *Steve: No, Actulally, I Haven't Found It Yet, Still Haven't Found The Third Clue... *Magenta and Green Puppy: (Barking) *Steve: Oh, Hi, Hah, Still Looking! *Mailbox: Hey, Steve, Did You Hear The One About The Guy Who Was Taking A Really Long Time to Find A Clue?, Oops, Sorry. *Steve: I'm Still Trying to Find The Third Clue, I... *DJ Lance: Hi, Steve. *Plex: You Need to Find That Clue Soon. *Muno: Blue Needs A Partner Real Bad. *Steve: I Know, I Know, I Know, I Know Blue Needs to Find A Partner for The Big Show, But..., I Can't Find The Clue. *(Song Starts) *Steve: What If I Never Find The Clue, I'm Not as Good, and That as You, I Feel, Like Giving Up. *(Song Ends) *Steve: What Should I Do? *All Characters: Don't Give Up, Just Go On. *Steve: If Something Goes Wrong. *All Characters: Don't Give Up, Just Go On. *Steve: I Just Gotta Keep On. *All Characters: Don't Give Up, Just Go On. *Steve: Do You Really Think I Can Do It?, Do You Really Think I Can Find The Third Clue? *Kai-Lan: Of Course! *Rosita: I Know You Can Do It! *Steve: You're Right!, I Won't Give Up!, I'll Go On!, I Can Find That Clue, Are You With Me? *All Characters: Yeah! *Steve: Come On! *(Crash) *(Song Starts) *Steve: It's True, Yes It's True, When Things Went Wrong, You Know I Didn't Give Up... *All Characters: No!, No! *Steve: Until I Found My..., I..., I Really Did It!, I Found My Very First..., Clue!, Hah!, Okay!, You Know What We Need, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Children: Notebook! *Steve: Notebook!, Right!, Cause, I Found The Third Clue, and, Gotta Draw Clues in The Notebook, Okay, Our Third Clue Is..., This Drawer, (Laughs), So, A Rectangle for The Front, and Lines for The Sides, Ooh, and The Back, and A Curve for The Handle, A Drawer, Hey, We Have All 3 Clues, That Means, We Just Have to Figure Out Who Should Be Blue's Singing Partner and The Music Show Can Go On!, We're Ready to Sit in Our... *Children: Thinking Chair! *Steve: Thinking Chair!, Let's Go! *Monkey: Boy, I Hope We Get to Hear Mailbox, Hi, Steve! *Steve: Oh, Hi, How Are You? *Monkey: I Didn't Know You We're Gonna Be Here. *Woodpecker: Hey, Big Guy. *Elephant: Hi, Steve. *Steve: Hi, How Are You Doing?, Good to See You. *Orange Kitten: I Can't Wait, I Can't Wait! *Sidetable: Thanks. *Baby Bear: When's The Show Starting? *Steve: Okay, Now That We're In Our..., Thinking Chair, Let's Think, So, We're Trying to Figure Out, Who Should Be Blue's Singing Partner, and Our Clues Are..., Notebook, A Knob, and..., A Drawer, So, Hey, I Have A Notebook!, Maybe It's Me!, Wait, I Don't Have A Knob, Or A Drawer., Well, Some Drawers Have Knobs, Yeah, But Then What About The Notebook?, Ooh, Maybe The Notebook Can Go In The Drawer, Who Do We Know, Who Has, A Drawer, With A Knob, and Holds Our Notebook? *Children: Sidetable Drawer! *Steve: Sidetable Drawer!, Yeah, Sidetable Drawer Has, A Drawer With A Knob, and She Holds Our Notebook, Blue! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Is That Who You Wanted to Bee Your Partner?, Sidetable Drawer? *Blue: (Barks Sidetable) *Steve: We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Steve: We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues, We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues, We Just Figured Out Blue's Clues, Cause We're Really Smart! *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Right, Blue, Now We Get to Check This Off Our List! *(Song Starts) *Steve: We..., Played Blue's Clues and Figured Out Who Should Be Blue's Partner in The Big Music Show, Check!, Hey Look At That!, We Finished Everything On Our List, That Means, The Big Music Show Can Go On!, Hey, Sidetable, Guess What?, We Figured..., Out The..., Sidetable?, Oh, Oh, She's Collecting Tickets, Well, Let's Go Tell Sidetable Drawer That Blue Wants to Be Her Partner in The Big Music Show, Come On!, Hey, Everybody, Guess What?, I Found The Third Clue! *All Characters: Wow!, You Did? *Steve: Yeah, and We Figured Out Blue's Clues and Everything! *All Characters: Who Is It? *Steve: It's Sidetable Drawer! *Barney: Let's Go Tell Her! *Dora: Yeah, Let's Go! *Daisy: I Can't Believe It! *Uniqua: She's Gonna Be So Excited! *(All Talking Excitely) *Steve: Wait A Minute? *Tuck: Where's Sidetable Drawer? *Mailbox: Where'd She Go? *Tickety: Wasn't She Right Here? *Blue: (Barks) *Steve: Sidetable Drawer, Is Missing! *(All Gasping) *Brobee: We've Got to Find Her! *Steve: Yeah!, Um, We Better Split Up, and Look for Sidetable! *Hoho and Daizy: Yeah! *Mailbox: Yeah, Me, Dora, Her Friends, Oswald, and His Friends Will Look in The Frontyard. *Shovel: Me, Pail, The Backyardigans, and The Wonder Pets Can Look By The Sand Castle. *Pail: And The Slide. *Tickety: Me, Slippery, Kai-Lan, Hoho, Wubbzy, and Daizy Can Look in The Bedroom. *Slippery: And The Bathroom. *Slimey: Yeah! *Julie: That's A Great Idea! *Steve: Great, Uh, Blue, The Characters from Yo Gabba Gabba, Sesame Street, Barney and Friends, and Bear in the Big Blue House Will Go Check Behind The Stage. *Periwinkle: Steve!, There You Are, Are You Ready to See My Trick Now? *Steve: Uh, Periwinkle, We Can't Look At Your Trick Right Now, Sidetable Drawer is Missing and We've Got to Find Her, Can You Help Us? *Periwinkle: Oh, If We Find Sidetable, Then Can You Look at My Trick? *Steve: Of Course! *Periwinkle: Okay! *Steve: Okay, Will You Go With Periwinkle Find Sidetable Drawer in The Backyard?, Great!, Okay, Everyone, Let's Meet Back Here in A Few Minutes. *Pip and Pop: Come On! *Ursa: Let's Go! *Periwinkle: Come On, Let's Go Find Sidetable Drawer, When We Find Sidetable Drawer, Then I Can Show Steve My Magic Trick, Are You Looking?, Remember to Yell Out If You See Her, Come On!, Sidetable, I Gotta Find You, So I Can Show Steve My Magic Trick! Category:Blue's Big Musical Movie Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:AlexBrattenRockz Category:Ideas Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Transcripts Category:Parts